


#Highlights

by Aya_kunZeroaddicted



Series: Batfam Week 2017 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_kunZeroaddicted/pseuds/Aya_kunZeroaddicted
Summary: Jay and Steph reviewing the week's entertainment highlights of the Wayne family.





	#Highlights

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it ain't obvious…I wrote these fics out of order. Definitely wrote this while trying to finish day 3. Wanted something light after writing Legacy and then Drafts and while working on Day 7.
> 
> Batfam Week: Day 6 – Paparazzi  
> 1 of 2. Unrelated to each.
> 
> Social Media. #NeverTrustFamily

**Monday.**

It was a bad day for Dick. He'd been caught in an unflattering pose. Such a rarity it had to be shared. On social media. Knocked out by his shift at work and then patrol as Nightwing, he was pictured mouth hanging open as he fell asleep mid-sip(!) of his Frappuccino.

From #PrinceOfGotham to #PrinceOfDrool

**Tuesday.**

Tim got it worse. Sleep deprived as always, he'd been nodding off during conversation before his face just smashed his (half-eaten) waffle as he'd tried to have the lunch break Stephanie had asked of him. Even coming over to pick him up from work. The source of said photos (actually turned into a gif) may or may not have been anonymously posted online however. (Steph took it but Jay posted it.)

#PoorWaffles #WafflePrince (this gif had a drawn on crown before the smash)

**Wednesday.**

Damian's bad day photo was of his assassin skills failing him as he gets caught in a cute pile. The youngest Wayne was now a darling no one feared as a picture of him under a pile of kittens he'd rescued (as Robin and had returned the next day in civies to visit) had descended en masse on him and he'd refused to get up and shake them off. This photo was by Selina (who'd housed the kittens for the evening) shared to Bruce, seen by Dick who shared it to everyone.

His hashtag was #CutePrinceOfCute

**Thursday.**

Bruce wasn't exempt to that week's Wayne highlights as _Brucie_ had been caught falling into the fountain, drink in hand at an outdoors function. It had been a total accident. Bruce had moved to avoid Dick who'd moved to avoid Damian who'd tried to escape his admirers. But Tim, sleep deprived and on Bruce's other side had moved forward instead of away and had tripped Bruce right into the fountain. It was at least one of those low fountains things so he didn't end up with his feet up in the air and half his body underwater.

#TippedOver #BrucieBaby

**Friday.**

Cass had escaped having an embarrassing highlight (a totally difficult thing to do anyway) but she was still a highlight as she was caught dancing with Kate Kane during lunch hour in the park. (Kate had been trying to get Cass to listen to a briefing when music started playing in the nearby open amphitheater. Dick had taken her to a musical the other night that had featured dancing. Kate had been at a loss but decided to just go with it.)

#DancingPrincesses (Kate had scorned the tweet. Cass only smiled.)

The family (excepting maybe Damian) weren't as mad though when they could see just how much Jason and Steph looked to be having fun, laughing and being carefree. Even if it was at their expense.

They just wished they'd stop reading the tags out loud though. Most were just embarrassing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry if it ain't any good.  
> #CommentsAreLove  
> (I'm annoying myself now with these hashtags XD even with the actual lack of it in the fic. It was supposed to be more but I blanked.)
> 
> Also on [FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12547979/1/Highlights) and [Tumblr](http://writtenskyes.tumblr.com/post/162309619024/highlights)


End file.
